User blog:Benwellzs28/Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (31 - 40)
Have you not seen the first three blogs yet? Well, go read them first before reading this. *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (1 - 10) *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (11 - 20) *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (21 - 30) In this blog, I'm going to give out my thoughts on Psycho Videos 31 - 40. This blog will have the some format as the previous blogs, as you might have expected. As you've seen in the last part, Psycho Videos 21 - 30 had more average videos in the series rather than great or terrible in my opinion. For Psycho Videos 31 - 40 however... oh boy, there are a load of great ups here along with very little downs, though one of the downs is the worst entry in the series. Anyways, let's give out my thoughts on these videos now. 31) Psycho Dad Busts Down Door I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Busts Down Door is just pure Psycho Dad gold. After pranking Jeffrey Jr. in THE PITFALL PRANK!, Jeffrey Sr. hears about it. Whilst Jesse and Uncle Larry try to do a livestream, Jeffrey Sr. goes even more savage and completely kicks down the door to Jesse's room, makes a mess out of Jesse's room and kicks Jesse out again. Oh hoh, some insane destruction here. The acting was superb as well and in summary, Psycho Dad Busts Down Door shows why do you don't want to mess with Jeffrey Sr., and why you shouldn't prank Jeffrey Jr.. 32) Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is the birthday video of the Psycho series. Okay, Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout took place in Jesse's birthday as well, but this video is much better. The beginning of this video doesn't offer much excitement. Just Jesse's family, along with Corn and Jesse's girlfriend singing the Happy Birthday song to Jesse and Jesse opening presents, including actual dog crap from Jeffrey Jr., which was kinda funny but was disgusting at the same time. When Jesse opens the Wii U, argument confronts, and when Jeffrey Sr. says "Keep pushing it and you'll be out again" that's when things got serious. Momentarily, Jeffrey Sr. gets enraged and takes the Wii U, throwing it next to a door and a tree. After kicking Jesse, his girlfriend and Corn out, Jesse gets mad and then throws the Wii U next to that same door multiple times until he breaks the door. Dang, some insane destruction here. The acting was great as well and it made this video one of the most dramatic Psycho videos at the time. Overall, Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash has a typical birthday scene in the beginning, but the destruction at the end definitely made up for it, and this video itself is great. 33) Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is the most criticized McJuggerNuggets video ever and it's very easy to see why. Basically, Jesse sees his car painted pink, flips the heck out, proceeds to treat his friends like slaves and makes them submerge a motorcycle which costs 6,000 dollars. Told you it was easy to see why this video is so infamous. Jesse treats his friends like garbage, yelling at them, treating them like slaves and not even helping them with anything. Not to mention that Jeffrey Jr. did a harmless prank which probably didn't cost much, and Jesse forces his friends to submerge a vehicle costing six grand. The only worth-seeing part of this video is the beginning, even though Jesse's reaction was pretty overboard. So overall, Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle has many problems that makes it the worst Psycho video on the McJuggerNuggets channel. 34) Psycho Family Halloween I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Family Halloween definitely brought the series back to it's roots after the abysmal Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle. This video is literally spectacular, ranging from the costumes fitting everybody's personalities brilliantly, the sparkles from the roman candle spreading over the room, Jeffrey Sr. flipping the tables and Jeffrey Jr. spraying a penis at the wall of Jesse's room in the Morton Building. As a whole, Psycho Family Halloween is better than Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath in every way. More destruction, more comedy and better acting. The perfect Psycho video for Halloween. 35) Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses is the final Psycho Brother video. Some people were surprised that this wasn't in my top 10 best Psycho videos list or even a honourable mention, but it was so close and it is by far the best Psycho Brother video. Basically, Jeffrey Jr. and Corn pull off the Operation Nameless prank on Jesse. Then momentarily, Jeffrey Jr. takes off Jesse's glasses and stomps on them. Then Jesse starts a physical fight with his brother, then Corn takes Jesse's place. A few minutes later, Jesse smashes a beer bottle over his brother's head, knocking him out. Oh boy! The video starts off with a harmless prank that Jeffrey Jr. is known for, then it turns destructive and physical. The prank at the beginning was one of the funnier pranks by Jeffrey Jr. and that fight was really unexpected. It was unreal, especially when Jesse smashed the bottle over Jeffrey's head. There are some problems with it, though. This is by far one of the easiest videos to tell that the Psycho series is fake, due to the fight, and personally, Jesse screaming when he got lured into the trap was annoying. But overall, Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses is definitely the true Psycho Brother video. 36) Psycho Mom Divorces Husband I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Mom Divorces Husband was bound to happen eventually. After an argument, Jeffrey Sr. destroys Jesse's TV in his room in the Morton Building, and also destroys a window in Jesse's car. Then after he and Theresa argue, Theresa finally decides it was the time to leave him. The acting was great and as a whole, Psycho Mom Divorces Husband executed very well. Could have happened earlier, though. 37) Psycho Dad Splits Computer I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Splits Computer was the beginning of the hit or miss section for the Psycho series in my opinion, and this was one of the misses. In a nutshell, Jeffrey Sr. throws his wife's clothes outside, throws her desktop and splits her computer with a log splitter. Splitting the computer was quite original destruction and the destruction overall was good. Not much to offer, besides that. The writing was generic, the arguments were generic and the reasoning for the computer getting destroyed was absurd. Overall, Psycho Dad Splits Computer is one of the most bland Psycho videos and occurred on the day as the UK's worst storm "Storm Desmond" which costed the UK a lot more than the computer did, that's for sure. 38) Psycho Dad Trashes Store I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Trashes Store is definitely one of the hits of this hit or miss era in the Psycho series. Basically, Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa have a heated argument, and then when Theresa states she isn't coming back to the house, Jeffrey Sr. goes mad and wrecks many things in the store. The destruction was great, the acting was great as well, and I liked Uncle Larry's awesome entrance. Overall, Psycho Dad Trashes Store is such an awesome Psycho video. 39) Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant is, honestly, not the best Psycho video to end off 2015. Basically, Jeffrey Sr. just speaks out generic talks like the whole video game concern and sometimes says some really hateful things like "Sometimes I am ashamed that you're my son." The dialogue was generic basically. It was memorable and the acting was good, but overall, Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant just feels dull to me. 40) Psycho Kid Moves Out I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Moves Out is the first Psycho video of 2016 and it's disappointing in my opinion. Basically, Jesse tells his brother and father that he is moving out. Then Jeffrey Sr. comes down and argue over Jesse earning 30,000 dollars from the videos that Jeffrey Sr. is in. Then he steals the money and locks it into a safe. The first half of this video was boring and felt like a vlog. It was cool when Jeffrey Sr. took the 30 grand off Jesse, even if the reasoning for it was ludicrous. Overall, though, Psycho Kid Moves Out was really disappointing for me. Oh and not to mention the misleading title as well. Conclusion Those are my thoughts on Psycho Videos 31 - 40. Yeah, Psycho Videos 31 - 40 has many ups compared to downs, though there were certainly some downs. Anyways, my thoughts on Psycho Videos 41 - 50 should be out tomorrow. These last ten videos have its ups and also its downs. Hope you are still enjoying this because the final blog is coming up. Anyways, this is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts